


Like A Claim

by fairiel



Series: Like A Virgin - A Trilogy [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Actor
Genre: Frostpudding, M/M, Smut, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finally claims Tom as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Claim

On a lonely Sunday afternoon, Tom is putting the final touch to the Christmas decorations of his home sweet home. The tree stands in the corner of the living-room, tall and proud, with all its lights and garlands and baubles, an angel at the top. Tom smiles at himself, proud of his work, crossing his arms on his chest. He’s comfy today, in his black woollen cardigan, white T-shirt and jeans. In the background, music can be heard, not too loud, Dean Martin singing Christmas carols. There are candles everywhere and a fragrance of fir tree and cinnamon pervades the room. He runs his slender hand in his golden curls, admiring the effect of the candles reflecting in the mirror on the mantelpiece, when he hears hands clapping right behind him. He swirls around only to find himself face to face with Loki, still as elegant as ever in his black suit and tie.

« The candles look really fine, Thomas. »

« I’m glad you like them, Loki, but what are you doing here? I thought you didn’t care for earthly celebrations. »

« I still have a promise to fulfil, Thomas, or don’t you remember? »

A small smile appears on his lips, making his cheekbones look even sharper than they already are. He takes one step forward, reaching for Tom’s face with the palm of his hand, fingers extended. Tom shivers slightly as Loki’s cold hand touches his cheek.

« But you’re freezing, Loki! A good thing I have a fire in the chimney » he says as he takes Loki’s hand in his, enclosing it in his warmth. The god sighs at Tom’s soft touch.

« You are so thoughtful, Thomas… But you didn’t know I was coming.»

« I just felt like it was a good idea. And maybe I anticipated your coming. As you said, you have a promise to fulfil. »

Tom looks at Loki, expectant. He knows why the god has come to him on this lonely Sunday afternoon. There can only be one purpose to Loki’s visit and he has been waiting for this for a long time, now. He still feels a little awed but so far, Loki has been nothing but tender with him, and it still surprises him with how much care and consideration the god has treated him. Somehow, he was not that rough and ruthless person that the film showed. He had a much more complex personality and could be loving as well.  He was so misunderstood, Tom reflects, looking at the line of Loki’s eyebrows, perfectly straight and black, slightly furrowed as he stared at him.

« Thomas, what are you thinking about? »

Tom clears his throat, shaking his head.

« Nothing important… Would you like a drink? I can make  eggnog, if you’d like. »

« I didn’t come here for a drink, Thomas. »

« But it’s warm and you’re so cold » Tom insists, stroking Loki’s knuckles.

The god traces the line of Tom’s chin with his other hand, feeling the roughness of his stubble.

« You are so sweet, Thomas. So sweet and soft…» he sighs. « And at the same time, so decided and self-assured. I like that. »

He catches Tom’s chin in his hand and pulls his face to him, claiming his mouth with his tongue and their breaths mingle. Tom wraps his arms around Loki’s shoulders and the god grips Tom’s nape, fingering lightly the sun-kissed hair curling there. When Loki breaks the kiss, Tom gasps for air.

« You taste nice, today, Thomas. What is it? Cinnamon, a touch of nutmeg, and ginger… »

« I had some hot wine. »

Loki licks Tom’s lips with his warm pink tongue, then traces the line of Tom’s jaw to finally land on Tom’s neck, nibbling the spot where three freckles form a triangle. Tom tilts his head to give him better access and Loki bites him gently, making Tom moan with pleasure. Releasing his neck, the god looks at him, already offered, and he chuckles softly.

« What are you laughing at? »

Loki stops chuckling, staring at Tom’s face with very serious eyes.

« Today, I ‘ll make you mine, Thomas. »

« Then, let’s go » says Tom cheerfully, seizing Loki’s hand to lead him to the bedroom.

Loki shakes his head from right to left, refusing to move.

« No, Thomas. My game, my rules.»

He looks so stern, now, even a little intimidating. Tom’s smile fades. Uncertainty shadows his blue-green eyes. This is not how he had pictured it. He had thought… He doesn’t really know what he had thought, what he had expected. But he’s ready to do whatever Loki demands of him.

« You know I’d do anything for you, Loki… »

Loki raises an eyebrow.

« Anything? Are you sure? »

« Make me yours. Mark me. Brand me. Claim me. In every way that you know of. »

Loki’s mouth curves slighly upwards and he takes Tom’s face in his hands, staring at him, his emerald green eyes meeting Tom’s blue-green eyes, uncovering his soul, and at that instant, Tom knows that there’s no turning back. The god will indeed take what’s his, whether he comes to him willfully or not.

« I beg of you, Loki. Enough with the games. Don’t keep me lingering. i can’t take it anymore… »

« Oh, you’re so sweet, Thomas, begging me to take you… I could think of so many ways to end your agony. But I want it to be memorable. Worthy of remembrance. »

Tom desperately wants Loki to kiss him again but he doesn’t dare make a move. He knows he is at the mercy of the god’s will. Angering him now might not be a good idea, so he just stands there, eyes begging for Loki’s lips to kiss him, for Loki’s hands to caress him, for Loki’s cock to enter him and bring him sweet release. Suddenly, Loki pushes him backwards and he hits the wall, his head slamming hard. Loki is already upon him, trapping him, his whole body pressed against him, hips grinding, and he can feel his erection rise as Loki’s bulge rubs through the fabric of their pants. 

« Loki… »

The god puts his hand on his mouth, preventing him from speaking, and tugs at his curl, revealing Tom’s neck under the collar of his cardigan. He licks it, then plants his  perfect white teeth in Tom’s soft and smooth skin, just over his shoulder, drawing blood, causing Tom to whimper through his hand at the unexpected pain. Loki sucks the blood, then look up at Tom, still licking his lips.

« You wanted me to mark you in every way possible, remember? »

Tom’s hands fly behind Loki’s neck and the god releases his mouth. Their lips meet with a passion both of them have never felt before, teeth clashing, tongues forcing their way in, sucking, biting, eyes closed and fingers clenched in each other’s skin. Tom wraps one leg around Loki, his crotch grinding back against the god’s already hard member, making him groan inside his mouth. When Loki releases him, it’s only to turn him around and pin his chest against the wall. Tom’s cheek hit the wall as Loki’s hands roam along his body, finally seizing his hips and pressing his erection against Tom’s round butt, one hand flying to his shoulder to steady him as he rubs his crotch backwards and forwards slowly at first, then more forcefully when Tom starts moaning.

« Loki… Oh, Loki… Please, don’t stop… »

The god quickly gets rid of Tom’s cardigan, throwing it far away, knocking down some glasses on the dinner table. He grabs Tom’s T-shirt, ripping it open and his mouth nips at Tom’s back, licking and biting every bit of flesh between each vertebra. Tom’s body shakes as a shiver runs through his spine, his ecstasy almost unbearable and he places both his hands on the wall. Loki’s hand moves from Tom’s shoulder, caressing his chest down to his belly and grabs his bulge eagerly. Tom bucks his hips as Loki starts stroking him through his jeans, moaning loudly, his butt pressed even more tighter against Loki’s swelled crotch. The god swiftly unbuckles Tom’s belt and unzips his jeans which fall to the floor, revealing Tom’s red boxer briefs. Loki gazes a moment at Tom’s perfect features, his lean body, slim hips, round and toned butt, long legs exquisitely shaped, before sliding his hand underneath Tom’s briefs. He’s still all dressed up and, as his fingers encircle Tom’s hard shaft, squeezing lightly, he leans on Tom’s back, imprinting his smooth skin with the buttons of his crisp white shirt. Tom can feel the god’s hot breath on his neck just before Loki’s teeth sink again in his nape, drawing blood for the second time. Tom cries out, pain and pleasure mingling in is brain, unable to tell which one is more intense.

« Yes, Loki, mark me! »

Loki’s hand strokes him harder now, from the tip to the base of his throbbing member, strong and soft at the same time, perfectly shaped to give him the most intense pleasure with its long slender fingers completely enclosing him. Loki groans in his ear and he can feel his hair brushing his cheek, the scent of it filling his nose, something musky and animal at the same time. Tom clenches his fists against the wall, biting his lips, trying to repress the ecstasy that will inavoidably sweep him over in a few moments when Loki ’s hand releases his cock and tugs at the seam of his briefs, making them slide down on the floor. Tom turns his head slightly to envision Loki standing behind him, while his suit and tie slowly dissolve into nothingness, revealing his incredibly handsome naked body, snow white skin gleaming pale in the light of the fireplace, his glorious cock raised, waiting to fill him. Tom gasps as Loki runs a finger on his firm butt.

« So soft… »

« Loki… I… » Tom says, swallowing hard, his brows furrowed.

« Sshhh, Thomas, don’t worry… » Loki replies, summoning lube out of thin air and generously applying it everywhere it is needed. « I promise it won’t hurt… Well, maybe just a little. At first… »

Tom takes a deep breath as Loki presses the tip of his huge cock against his butt and bites his lips, closing his eyes, when Loki enters him slowly, just the tip at first. The god pauses, allowing Tom to get used to him, then he pulls out, and Tom exhales a long sigh. Loki grabs Tom’s hips and enters him again, deeper this time and Tom moans as Loki’s length slides inside him. He can feel Loki’s breath in his ear. His knuckles are clenched so tightly against the wall that they have turned white. Loki sets a slow pace, thrusting deeper and deeper inside Tom and as he does so, Tom shudders, his whole body overcome with pleasure. Loki gently brushes a lock of hair from his brow and starts nibbling his earlobe as his thrusts become longer and faster.

« Loki… » Tom moans, his pleasure so intense now he’s not sure how long he can last.

With each thrust, Loki drives him to the edge, whispering in his ear « Thomas… You feel so good… » until his length entirely fills him and Tom cries out as Loki’s long thrusts torture him exquisitely. The god’s hips are moving rhythmically and he bends his head on Tom’s nape, licking the blood that is still dripping from his love bite. Tom starts rocking his hips as well, in rhythm with Loki making him groan.

« Thomas » he murmurs in his ear « You’re mine… I’m claiming you… »

« Yes, Loki… Claim me… My god… My master… »

Tom’s words seem to trigger something in Loki and he loses all restraint, his thrusts becoming less regular, more frantic, more violent, his breath erratic as he rams Tom forcefully now. He grips Tom’s hips with all his strength as his orgasm starts, tremors shaking his body and they both quake, Loki’s seed shooting inside Tom in long spurts while Tom squirts on the wall, his body tightening with the intensity of his ecstasy. Panting, Loki wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly while resting his head on his shoulder. Their breath return slowly to normal and Tom’s hands relax. Loki’s cock is still inside him and he relishes the warm contact of the god’s body completely spent against his back.

«Loki… That was… There are no words… »

« Then, don’t speak, Thomas. »

The god finally pulls out and turns him around to kiss him again, this time more gently, just a feather-like brush of his lips on Tom’s mouth. Tom snuggles close to him and buries his face in Loki’s long smooth black hair. The god’s sweet aroma of sweat and musk turns his head and he sighs, contented, in Loki’s arms. He can feel the pain in his neck where Loki has bitten him twice and he now understands the meaning of being marked. 

« Now, I’m truly yours. »

« Yes, you are, my Thomas… My love… »


End file.
